


Unexpected

by asimplepumpkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplepumpkin/pseuds/asimplepumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara fell down.</p>
<p>What they didn’t expect was for their eyes to open afterwards. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>A take on how things would be different if a few other characters were swapped around in Underswap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Chara fell down.

What they didn’t expect was for their eyes to open afterwards. Nor did they expect to only feel slightly bruised, a fact for which they simultaneously cheered and hated.

Pushing themself up in to a sitting position Chara looked around the cavern they fell in, darkness crawling along the walls darkening what should have been a ceiling, all except for the small speck of light that marked the hole they had chosen to fall into. Chara cursed the hole for not being higher up. They shifted into a sitting position and looked at what had broken their fall: a large patch of golden flowers. Chara scoffed.

“This looks like some fairytale shit if ever saw some,” they mumbled under their breath.

_Well, I think it looks nice. They’re pretty flowers and I'm sure the symbolize something_ , a voice said from what Chara was pretty sure was inside their own head.

“Well just my fucking luck, now I gotta deal with some split personality shit too.” They slapped their hands to their face, a loud slap echoing throughout the cavern, and raked their fingers down their face, letting lose all of their pent up frustration out in the resulting groan.

The voice took a moment before responding. _You’re a bit over dramatic, yeah? I’m not you or some split personality of you, I’m my own person. But I’ll introduce myself later. We should probably get going now. You’ve been out cold for a while and I don’t think you’d wanna spend the night in a flowerbed._

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what they all say,” Chara grumbled as they picked themself up, dusting off their pants as they made their way towards the only structure within the room, a large ornate doorway carved into the side of the wall. As they walked through it they took a minute to admire the crumbling architecture, once again thinking to themself how much this looked like some fantasy fairytale.

The next room was even darker than the last, with only one patch of grass lit up by another hole in the ceiling. In the fast extending list of things Chara didn’t expect to happen after falling down that hole, a flower popping out of the patch of grass was added to. Also being added was that the flower had a face. A goopy face that had two large holes gouged where eyes would be and a wide, toothless smile, which might have just been a neutral expression as said expression ‘brightened’ when it spotted Chara. Or at least it seemed to as both of its eyes seemed to droop from the crease caused by the wide smile, one of them falling so far the crinkled edge of it connected with the smile, and the smile itself widening.

The list continued to grow as the flower began to speak in a language that Chara didn’t recognize. [Well hello young on-] Chara screamed.

Something kept them from running past the flower though, so instead they started ranting at it. “WHAT THE FUCK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE WHY ARE YOU A FLOWER WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON-“ the voice replied with an _oh sure_ to a question that Chara did not hear, unless that second personality was starting to get cocky with them. Before their ranting shifted to the voice the flower opened its goopy mouth again, this time speaking in an actually understandable voice.

“Ah, that’s much better, thank you. I seem to have lost my ability to alter this world’s coding so I could not make my speech intelligible on my own.” The flower shifted to finally address Chara, as they certainly hadn’t done that shit. “Your partner is very helpful. You should cherish them on your journey ahead.” Chara scowled.

“Ok, listen here bud. I don’t know if you can see without like actual eyes or if that shit works differently for a flower but there’s no one else but me here. And why is there a journey ahead? Is this really some fairytale shit, 'cause I’m definitely not some knight or princess or whatever.” Chara crossed their arms expecting some tutorial to start 'cause they needed an explanation for all that was going on.

The flower laughed a strange static filled sound that made Chara’s ears ring. “Yes, it seems like some explanations are in order. My name is Gaster and this place you fell into is the Underground, the place where monsters were banished to many years ago.”

“Wait wait wait. Monsters are real? You expect me to believe that?”

“You’re talking to a flower with a face and you’re choosing to question whether monsters are real or not?” The voice snorted in laughter at this, while Chara felt more like they’d been vaguely insulted.

“Well I mean I already questioned your face so.” The flower once again laughed.

“With that personality you’ll do well down here.” Chara didn’t know if they wanted to accept that as a compliment or not, but before they could come to a conclusion Gaster spoke up again. “Anyway, yes monsters are indeed real. Many may even fight you and pull you into an encounter, which is what I used to prevent you from running away.”

“Wait so this is a fairytale videogame now?”

“May I please finish before my time to speak is up?”

“Alright sheesh” Chara grumbled. They tightened the grip their arms had on each other.

“Good. Now as I was saying, in encounters a monster will try to attack your soul. It is the very culmination of your being, so it would be best if you tried to dodge all attacks shot at it.”

“Wait where’s my soul?” The voice in their head spoke up again, _Oh, he summoned it. If you would uncross your arms and look down._

Chara did just that, gazing upon the floating red heart just in front of their chest. They mumbled a soft ‘sick’ as they started shifting around and watching how the heart followed their movements.

“Ok, so it seems you’ve figured out how to move. Now,” Gaster summoned a few floating seed-like things, his face shifted to slightly concerned, “I want you to dodge these bullets, alright?” And with that, the bullets were launched towards Chara. They yelped and jumped to the left.

“That was very good!” He seemed almost proud. “Now let’s try a more difficult pattern.” Gaster summoned a few more of those bullet things but was hit by a fireball before he could shoot them.

“Omygod!” Chara almost felt concern for the flower creature but was distracted as the person who shot that sick-ass fire ball came into view. They were large, much taller than any human that Chara had seen, with white fur, a snout and large curled horns. Somehow, it also had golden hair too, in a trimmed beard and flowing around its horns, almost covering up the floofy ears. Chara decided that they would need to pull those before the day was done. They became determined to accomplish that ASAP.

“What a terrible creature trying to harm a defenseless child.” The creature’s voice was deep and it reverberated throughout the entire room. It made Chara feel calm. “Ah, do not be afraid, young one. I am Asgore, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass by here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first to have done so that I have seen in a very long time. You look like you’ve been through much today, young one. I can guide you through the ruins if you would come with me.” He held out a paw for Chara to take. They did and made grabby motions towards Asgore’s shoulders with their free hand.

“O-oh! Would you like to be picked up?” Chara nodded enthusiastically. “O-ok well,” Asgore picked the child up carefully, his paws almost encompassing the entirety of the child’s torso. Once near shoulder height, Chara’s hands shot out towards their prize: one of Asgore’s ears. The fur was soft to the touch and his beard tickled where it touched Chara’s hands.

Their yell of victory made Asgore jump, but he soon let out a deep bellowing laugh. “I-It seems I’ve been bested by this young one.” He continued to chuckle as he sat Chara back onto the ground. They oddly felt like they missed the sensation. “Now, young one, if you would kindly follow me.” He turned around and made his way through another one of those large ornate doors.

Inside the next room was a beautiful staircase that put those ornate doorways to shame. A large pile of perfect autumn red leaves was cleanly swept into the middle of each wrap around staircase, the color perfectly complementing the purple bricks used in the structure. Ivy grew along the walls, and Chara remembered that Asgore had called this place the Ruins. The double staircases wrapped around to a landing where another door was, which Asgore seemed to be making his way towards as he started climbing the stairs. The beautiful architecture filled Chara with determination.

_Hey, it looks like you already got SAVE points figured out_ , the voice in their head said again, but was this time accompanied by the appearance of another figure. They were transparent, as if they were not all there. Their hair looked shockingly like Chara’s own, if a darker shade of brown, their skin tone too was darker than Chara’s ghostly pale. They wore a purple and blue striped sweater not unlike their own green and yellow one, and their eyes were closed in a friendly smile. Chara felt like this kid ripped their style off.

“Oh hey, the split personality learned how to use hallucinations to give themself a body, cool.” Chara’s self patented Sass Master Tone made itself known.

The figure’s chubby face was marred with a frown, and Chara noticed their mouth didn’t open when they spoke. Instead they wiggled their hands in front of them. _You’re still on that? I’m definitely cooler than anything YOU could come up with._ They stuck their tongue out at Chara, blowing a raspberry for added insult. Chara’s indignant ‘Hey!’ made Asgore turn around from where he was on the steps. Chara blushed and looked down, quickly scurrying after him to make it not look like they had been talking to thin air.

_By the way, my name’s Frisk_ , the voice introduced between snickers. Chara mumbled their own name back to the voice, or well Frisk as they called themselves, and followed Asgore into the ruins.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This little idea developed a mind of its own, though it will probably stay a one shot. But, this depends on what the reception is like and if people actually want me to continue this fic. Be wary though, if I do continue updates will be /slow/.


End file.
